When We Seperated
by afilliam
Summary: The story lies in a present time, not Keicho the real time. Yukimura is an executive buisnessman who love, his little valet, Sasuke. That love is mutual and pure; this story reveal one of the reason why it's pure.


This story starts in future, not the time that originally flies (Keicho times).

1

The morning has arrived. Golden sunshine dripping from small gap between curtain in Yukimura's bedroom and drop at Sasuke's silver bangs, make him looks like foreign people. The gap, somehow, growing bigger and bigger, until the sunshine drop on Sasuke's twitching eyelids. The heat that Yukimura share to Sasuke made him awake. And aware—as an assassin he must aware every time he can. His golden eyes search any strange things at that big blue room. Except many pink and purple condoms that have been used, there are no such a strange things at that room Sasuke has seen. Sasuke exhale relievely and begin to try to stand up. But first, he has to get rid of Yukimura's hands that hug his waist tight. Suddenly, a smooth sensation of caress on Sasuke's body made him mad, very mad.

"For god sake, Yukimura-san!" Sasuke yell after knowing Yukimura is awake all the time. He really pissed off when his master and boyfriend is teasing him. The sunshine shows a wide simle at Yukimura's face.

"I've got a boner. Help me please?" sound Yukimura while hug Sasuke's hip tighter.

"No way! My back still hurts, you're too rough yesterday!" said Sasuke, trying to get Yukimura's hands off him.

"Just an oral, please? You'll free tonight, if you do it now," Yukimura's smile grow wider and wider. He gives a cute sweet kiss to Sasuke's hip-bone for another please. For someone like Sasuke, a fully freedom night is something special. This offering cannot be broken.

"Alright. But, you have to give me my freedom this night. You have to promise that!" grumble Sasuke. Yukimura smile widely, and took off the blanket.

"I love this blanket's pattern," answer Yukimura for Sasuke's questioning eyes. Sasuke sat on floor and his pillow, while Yukimura sat on his bed, like usual. That messy room is really annoys Sasuke nerves: he only remember all kinky things Yukimura do to him whenever he saw those condoms. But, soft mixture fingertips of Yukimura distract him.

"Hey, my body is ready. Yours?" ask Yukimura smoothly while following Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke only nod. Yukimura's big cock is really made Sasuke nervous.

"Here. If you really need it just sniff it a little. Maybe you'll need this too," Yukimura's kinky eyes started to glowing. He handed a bottle of aphrosidiac and pink sex toy, the one with capsule shape. Sasuke take the pink sex toy and start to push it to his hole with his left hand. Another hand, however, have start to touch Yukimura's cock gently. At first, a hand-job will be starter. Sasuke rubbing his long white fingers, almost gripping to Yukimura's cock and play with it's tip part. As the sex-toy started to vibrate, all horny things started. Sasuke will use his tongue before 'eat' all of his 'beloved one', licking the balls and start to go up, and up until the tip. Whenever his tongue went up, the sex toy's level will go higher and higher: as if Yukimura feel good, Sasuke _have_ to feel good too, one of many bed rule of Yukimura.

"Good boy, Sasu-chan, the vibrator can't going to another higher level. Want to get _really_ serious?" ask Yukimura between his pant. As Sasuke look up, Yukimura's face tell Sasuke everything—red face, panting voice, sweaty neck, a cool-cute grinning lips—Yukimura will get his orgasm at any second.

"OK," answer Sasuke shortly, get a sensation that an orgasm is coming too. He prepares his mouth and 'eat' his beloved part of Yukimura: a deep throating. And all sticky things that have been hold still in their body come out.

2

"Then, see you, Sasuke!" smile of Yukimura spread when he say that, while Sasuke's sullen face unexpectedly increasing. Other ten braves just chuckle in silent seeing all of that, because they don't know how angry and disappointed Sasuke is when Yukimura left him alone in Ueda Grand Place. Yup, Yukimura has something to do in Kagoshima, Saizo and Unno are come along, but it was too sudden and a little bit urgent causing Sasuke can't go along with him.

"Okay then, let's go to restroom!" said Yukimura cheerfully while dragging Sasuke along. The other ten braves just ogle seeing all of this, laughing Yukimura drag sulking Sasuke is something they usually see, but _where_ they going is something new. Nobody but Sasuke knew Yukimura's laughing sound is artificial.

The silver door of restroom banging loud behind Sasuke, because Yukimura just kick it until it closed. Luckily nobody's there, so Yukimura's bad manner hasn't seen by anyone yet—except Sasuke, of course. Yukimura let Sasuke's hand off his grab. He seen to be cold and have no longer any emotion when he turn to facing Sasuke. Sasuke is shocked—very, very shocked—but he still act calmly. A long, silent wave is coming for about 3 minutes. They do nothing but seeing each other. Carefully, Sasuke call his master off. "Yukimura-san?" Yukimura still see him in silent and big complicated sad face.

"Yu-" before Sasuke can continue his word, Yukimura has hugged—maybe 'glomp' is more correct—him. "I want you—I always want you, please don't let me see thus face—ever again, I love you—I really love you, whether it's wrong or right, and I won't let you go—please don't distract me from my jobs—" a warm wet sensation in his shoulder startled Sasuke, Yukimura is crying while say all of his feeling. Another silent wave passed the two of them, make a couple of people unwillingly do what they need to do when coming into that restroom.

Not long after the silent wave, Yukimura left the restroom. He hasn't step the outside floor yet when Sasuke's hands reach Yukimura's hip, and pull it into the restroom again. They are collapsed to the floor and when they realize it, they laugh. They lively laughing until Yukimura's teardrop are flowing through his cheeks, and Sasuke is grabbing his belly. In a moment, their's eyes just met, and accidentally a hot feeling reach their chest, burn all laugh into a kiss. A deep, sweet kiss.

And that only 2 events what Sasuke can barely remember.

3

It's all bright, so Sasuke can see a long haired man with brunt brown eyes watching him hopelessly. He didn't know who is it, but his thought—that most the time is right—saying he is the one who he really loved. A sudden slashing light make changes in his sight—now, he only see many green-black shadow with big yellow lamp over the shadows' head. He can smell alcohol and other disinfectants, but he heard nothing. A new strange aroma fading his vision, make it blurry and more blurry. Then it's all black. Dark and black, without any sound.

"Sasuke—" a sweet voice, take him back, to an elevator that have so much red dots on it. When Sasuke tried to see his feet, he saw a little red pool, of his blood. And everything made sense to him, who felt drawn by sounds, sharp smells and cozy water, now. And when he opened his eyes, he can see Yukimura, the one he loved the most, trough blurry water. A red blurry water. He can see what Yukimura said to him, that he wants his most beautiful person sits right beside him, not keep sleeping quitely like a boy right here. _I want you, too, _he—tried at least—say to Yukimura. But he knows, his voice won't reach Yukimura, because they awake in different space, dimension, now.


End file.
